Esperare por ti
by hellovick
Summary: La persona que ilumino mis días así como así, aun siendo un amor prohibido. Pero seria estúpido dejarle ir. Esperaría al día para ser libre, y poder estar junto a ella.


Sa, pues, quiero agradecer primero a todos ellos que me dejan reviews y leen mis historias; significa mucho, ¡Gracias! Y aunque no suela responder, -Créanme, no soy así de antipática xd- ¡Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo al continuar siguiéndome!

Sin más que decir, aquí la historia del día de hoy.

Dedicated to my violet flower, my most special person~

-"O"-

Sería un día más para mí, otro de esos días en los cuales podría pasar todo el rato sin hacer nada interesante. Pese a mis obligaciones, pese a mis deberes, pese a mi familia y amigos, aun así había algo de monotonía usual que no lograba matar. Claro, todo eso era antes de conocerla.

Antes de conocer a esa persona que lo cambio todo e ilumino mis días así como así.

Fue un día especial, fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Un día más, que a la vez se convirtió en el mejor cuando nos conocimos. Ella fue el mejor regalo que la vida podría darme. Fue esa calidez que no se igualaba a nadie ni nada. Era solo ella.

Alice.

Alice, ese nombre, el nombre que con solo pensarle marcaba una definida sonrisa en mi rostro, imposible de borrar. Esperaría todo el día siempre hasta que llegase el momento de finalmente hablarle, lo que era lo más importante para mí; comunicarme con ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los sentimientos que comenzaban a confundirme, nada más podría pasar entre nosotros más que simple amistad. ¿Por qué? Nuestras familias eran distintas, y aun sin conocerse, era una rivalidad que dejaba esa clase de amor entre nosotros como prohibido. Ha, incluso me hizo pensar en ella como mi propia Julieta…

Aun así, ese día… ese día en el que ella dijo sus sentimientos por mi…. De alguna manera, aunque estuviera prohibido, era algo que me dio muchísima felicidad, claro, simplemente no supe demostrarlo. Sospechaba de mi cariño especial hacia ella desde antes, pero salió a la luz en el momento en que ella se declaro. Y me quede como idiota, sin decir nada más, solo que, no la abandonaría… jamás… "_¿Por qué te odiaría, Alice?"_

La abrace, mientras esas amargas lágrimas resbalaban de sus hermosos ojos. –No estés triste Alice, sabes que eres lo más especial para mí, y nunca te abandonaría. No soy como toda esa gente que te ha hecho daño- Le dije sin más, temiendo terminar siendo otro doloroso recuerdo para ella. No quería eso, simplemente no.

Una Baskerville y un Vessalliuz… ¿Por qué debería ser prohibido? ¿No era acaso el sentimiento lo más importante? Apartando ese pensamiento momentáneamente de mi cabeza, logre escucharle sollozar nuevamente. Odiaba saber que ella estaba triste, era una tristeza e impotencia que me carcomían.

Luego de unos minutos, la atmosfera de felicidad volvió a rodearnos, aunque claro estaba que por dentro no se sentía nada más que mal estar. Lo sabía, aun así, me gustaba más pensar que todo estaba bien. _"Estoy triste, porque lo único que me hace tan importante es este sentimiento especial, y si este desaparece, ya no voy a serte lo mismo. No quiero eso…"_

Los días pasaban, y aunque las sonrisas y risas fueran tan alegres como siempre, había cierta tensión en la atmosfera que me mataba lentamente. ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía? ¿Cómo descubrir por mi mismo que de verdad sentía algo más? ¿Cómo convencerme de que no me importaba que estuviera prohibido, que solo…?

¿Qué solo la amaba?

Si, el día finalmente había llegado. Ese día en el que me encontraba sobre mi cama pensando en ella, y la frase vino tan rápidamente que no pude sacármela de mi propia sorpresa. Lo pensé, lo pensé dos veces, luego cuatro… Lo repetí en mi cabeza seguidamente, y se sentía realmente bien pensarle, decirle en mi mente… Aun así, luego de un rato, luego de que el tiempo pasara conmigo pensando en esas palabras, opte por decirlo en voz alta, solo para mí mismo, adentrado en mi habitación.

-Te amo, Alice- Dije en voz alta… Ah, ¿Cómo describir lo cálido que mi pecho se sintió al decirlo finalmente? Sonreí, sonreí honestamente. Era eso lo que sentía, lo había comprobado y aceptado ahora… Solo… quedaba decírselo a ella y ya… _"Eres lo más importante que tengo, Alice, no quiero perderte"_

"_No quiero perderte, no me dejes, no me olvides…"_

Volvimos a encontrarnos uno de esos días tan hermosos para mi, claro, en amistad a vista de nuestros padres. Los sentimientos eran claros, por lo menos por parte de ella, porque yo aun era lo suficientemente idiota como para no decir nada. Una charla especial empezó.

-Te has convertido en alguien especial para mí, casi mando todo a volar por estar contigo- Me decía, causándome risas. Sinceramente, no temía en decir nada, y me maravillaba. Tan valiente, a la vez tan frágil. "_Eres tan fuerte, y a la vez tan frágil. Eres un libro abierto, y a la vez un misterio… Constantemente me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá en ese abismo de mente tuya?"_

-También me eres especial Alice, y te quiero mucho. No quiero perderte- Le dije, era uno de esos momentos especiales que se creaba entre nosotros, aun con cierta tensión constante por hechos anteriores. Y fue así, como terminamos abrazados.

Era mi oportunidad, mi momento pare decirle, mi momento para hacerle saber que no era la única que se sentía de esa manera.

-Tal vez sea demasiado ahora…- Comencé, un tanto inseguro, pero aun así determinado.

"…_Ah, te amo, Alice"_

Si, lo dije, finalmente se lo dije. Y se sintió increíble. –Te amo, Alice- Dije, sonriendo como tonto sin más. –O-Oz- Logre escucharle. Me alarme. ¿Era bueno? ¿Malo tal vez? Preferí pensar que solo estaba nerviosa por mis palabras, gracias al cielo así era al parecer. "¿_Mm_? ¿_He dicho algo malo?"_

-¡También te amo, Oz!- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, con ese adorable sonroje en su rostro. Era todo lo que tuve que escuchar para sentirme aliviado y lleno totalmente de felicidad de nuevo, al fin y al cabo, tanta tristeza había desembocado en esto, algo preciado e inigualable. Como solo con ella podría ser.

Un beso, una unión de labios era algo que luego de ese día especial se había ideado en mi. Quería estar con ella, quería que fuera un amor libre sin escondidas, sin tener que ocultarnos del mundo por una tontería que la sociedad y nuestros padres marcaban a ley.

Lo lograría algún día, era una promesa para mí mismo. _"El día en que te vea, voy a abrazarte y no te voy a soltar"_

Fue el día siguiente cuando volvimos a reunirnos, que comenzamos a hablar sobre el tema de… nuestros sentimientos y nuestro estado actual. Y verán, aun no alcanzábamos la mayoría de edad, aun debíamos cumplir las leyes de nuestras casas. Éramos críos a ojos del mundo, y simplemente deberíamos esperar a cumplir 18 y escapar. Escapar juntos, esa era la idea. Les diríamos a nuestros padres al ser mayores al fin, sobre nuestra relación, sobre nosotros y nuestros sentimientos. _"-Si la cosa se pone fea, te tomo de la mano y nos escapamos un par de horas- Me dijiste –Me gusta cómo suena eso- Respondí"_

Y todo parecía salir bien, todo parecía tener una esperanza irrompible y un brillo único que por nada del mundo podría ser exterminado. Creí en que nadie se enteraría, que seriamos felices hasta que el momento de la verdad llegase.

Pero que ingenuo fui.

Mis padres se enteraron, y todo se torno en caos absoluto. Fui amenazado de ser echado de casa, por solo amarla. ¿Por qué? Era injusto, era una situación que me provoco una angustia que no se comparaba a nada que antes podría haber sentido. No era el temor por las palabras de mis padres, ni el temor de lo que podría pasar conmigo, eso simplemente no me importaba. Mi verdadero y enorme miedo, era pensar que no podría hablarle más a Alice. ¿Por qué? No era malo, pase toda mi vida siendo aconsejado de seguir mi felicidad, Oz Vessalliuz, alguien que no se debía dejar vencer por nadie. Y ahora, las mismas personas que me apoyaban, eran mi mayor obstáculo, quienes me impedían tomar el camino por el que yo quería caminar, estar con esa persona a la cual no podría dejar de amar.

Porque mis sentimientos se alojaron, y nunca encontraría a alguien como ella.

"_Mientras estés bien, Alice, yo lo estoy también"_

Pasaron los días, pasaron las peleas, las discusiones, las angustias y controles constantes. Logre verle, logre verle una vez más para decirle que todo estaba bien, y que al parecer había esperanzas de que pronto las cosas mejoraran. –"_No vamos a poder hablar en toda la semana Alice, pero puede que todo esté bien. Espérame, ¿Si?"_

Todo era controlado ahora, pero la luz volvió a mis ojos al escuchar las palabras de mis padres, esas palabras que me aclaraban que podría seguir viéndola. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a respirar con alegría, para poder seguir adelante mas esperanzado que los últimos días. Todo volvería a brillar, como ese sol que ilumino mis días, pero… Había una condición de por medio, algo que opaco esa luz que brillaba en mi.

No podría ser nada más, que simple amistad….

Recuerdo que cuando volví a verle a Alice, decirle que la amaba una última vez, y abrazarla luego de tanto, decirle esta noticia la entristeció tanto como a mí. -¿Por qué, Oz?- Me pregunto ya con esas amargas lagrimas asomando por sus deprimidos ojos. –Si quiero seguir estando contigo, debo hacerlo- Le conteste, intentando poner ánimos en el ambiente. ¿Pero que más? Era inútil, simplemente era inútil._ "Mira el lado bueno Alice, al menos vamos a poder seguir hablando"_

Ya no era lo mismo, esa maldita tristeza de los alrededores había vuelto. ¿¡Porque diablos debía siempre ocurrir algo que lo arruinara todo!? Había encontrado a esa persona por la cual no temía llorar, por la cual podría sonreír sin pensarlo dos veces, por la cual mi mente se distraía cada minuto… Era horrible tener que esconder mis sentimientos cuando al fin los había sacado a la luz…

Pero al menos…. Al menos podría seguir con ella, y eso era un rayo de esperanza para ambos. –Solo debemos ser pacientes Alice, y podremos estar juntos.- Le dije, esperando a que ella entendiera, y estuviera dispuesta a esperar por mí. _"Solo debemos esperar, ¿Estas dispuesta a esperarme?"_

Es el día de hoy, que esas risas y esos momentos especiales iluminan un pequeño espacio de esperanza en mi mente, porque nunca algo que valga la pena será sencillo. _"Yo no voy a olvidarte… nunca- Me dijiste, y eso me dio tanta tranquilidad que soy aun más capaz de seguir esperando"_

Porque si algo te es lo suficientemente preciado y valioso, si algo te causa autentica felicidad, si algo te da sueños y metas, entonces, sería algo estúpido abandonarlo por lo que los demás te digan. Peleare por ella, esperare por ella, no importa cuánto tiempo tome, se que al final será seguro el resultado, habrá valido la pena mientras sea igual para ella.

No importa quien sea, no importa que digan, seguiré mi felicidad, seguiré a esa luz que ilumina mis días aburridos y mi cara amargada. _"Voy a esperarte Alice, enserio que sí. ¿Estás dispuesta y segura de que vas a esperar por mi también?"_

"_Aunque no podamos decirlo, el sentimiento aun está ahí, ¿verdad? Aun estará ahí, ¿verdad? Decirte que te amo, vas a esperar a ese día en que podamos reunirnos. ¿No? Y aunque aparezca alguien más, ¿vas a volver por nuestro re encuentro?"_

El miedo a que me olvide, el miedo a que se canse de esperar, a que piense que ya no vale la pena y encuentre a otra persona, haciendo de nuestra promesa una realidad inconclusa que no ocurra… He pasado tantas noches pensando en eso y amargándome por la situación… Mi única forma de saberlo, será esperar a que el día llegue y comprobar yo mismo que fue un reto cumplido al estar junto a ella. Libre….

"_Perderte seria mi propia tragedia. Aun así, cada sonrisa que se planta en mi al recordarte y saber que estas bien, dispuesta a esperarme, me da ánimos de seguir esperando sin más. Fuiste mi regalo de cumpleaños, y soy feliz por haberte conocido en ese día. Nunca te voy a olvidar…_

_Después de _todo_, estamos _juntos_ en esto… ¿Verdad, Alice?..."_


End file.
